Gerechtigkeit oder Freiheit
by taelonmahal
Summary: Die Gedanken des Wächters, nachdem er Antigone zu Kreon gebracht hat


Das hier war ursprünglich eine Hausaufgabe, die vor circa 2 Jahren entstanden ist. Ich habe sie gerade in den alten Dateien wiedergefunden und beschlossen sie hier zu posten, bevor sie auf ewig in einem staubigen Ordner vor sich hin gammelt ;). Wir haben nur einen kurzen Abschnitt aus dem Stück gelesen (leider weiß ich nicht mehr welche Version es war. Die Bücher muss man ja nach der Schule abgeben, also kann ich nicht nachsehen), in dem der Wächter Antigone zum König bringt und ihm kurz berichtet was geschehen ist.  
  
***  
  
Die Gedanken des Wärters aus "Antigone"  
  
  
  
Der König hat mich entlassen. "So bist du frei" hat er gesagt. Ein Gefühl der Erleichterung überfällt mich, doch es ist nur von kurzer Dauer. Antigone ist nun alleine mit ihm in dem Raum. Sie hat ihre Schuld eingestanden und kann sich ihres Schicksals sicher sein. Ich bedauere, dass das Leben dieses Mädchen auf eine solche Weise zu enden verurteilt ist. Und gleichzeitig bewundere ich ihren Mut und Aufopferungsbereitschaft. Sie gibt ihr eigenes Leben für den Frieden ihres Bruders. Wie viele können von sich sagen, dass sie zu einem solchen Opfer bereit wären? Als ich den Körper des toten Mannes dort liegen sah überfiel auch mich das Bedürfnis etwas zu tun - einfach etwas Erde zu nehmen und ihm den Weg zum Hades zu öffnen. Doch Kreons Befehle waren deutlich und mein eigenes Leben wichtiger als das Schicksal eines anderen Menschen. Der Leichengeruch erschien mir wie ein schweigender Vorwurf des Toten, der uns an unsere Pflicht erinnern sollte. Nicht unsere Pflicht dem Befehl des Königs gegenüber, sondern unsere Pflicht einem anderen Menschen gegenüber. Wie Feiglinge flüchteten wir auf einen Hügel, von wo wir die Mahnung nicht mehr vernehmen konnten. Wir mussten uns gegenseitig zur Wachsamkeit anhalten und es erschien mir wie eine Ewigkeit bis sich schließlich der Sonnenball hinab senkte. Doch was dann geschah werde ich nie vergessen. Ein Wirbelwind, er stieg urplötzlich auf und fegte umher, entlaubte die Bäume, nahm uns die Sicht. Als wir unsere Augen wieder öffneten sahen wir dort dieses Mädchen stehen. Wie konnte sie so schnell und wie aus dem Nichts auftauchen? Es war fast so als habe die Natur - die Götter? - ihr Schutz gegeben - die Möglichkeit von uns unbemerkt zum Toten zu gelangen. Ich war wie gelähmt. Ihr schrilles Kreischen lies mir einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Nicht nur mir schien es so zu gehen, denn auch die anderen starrten sie an und schauten ihr schweigend zu wie sie begann Sand auf den Leichnam zu streuen. Erst jetzt wurde uns bewusst was sie dort tat. Sie beerdigte ihn, öffnete ihm den Weg zum Hades! Schnell sprangen wir auf und rissen sie von ihm weg. Sie starrte uns mit leeren Augen an, als spiele nichts mehr eine Rolle für sie. In mir selbst machte sich ein schreckliches Gefühl breit - eine Mischung aus Wut und Verzweiflung. Wir haben versagt, Kreon wird mich bestrafen. ging es mir immer wieder durch den Kopf, während ich alles wie durch einen Nebel hindurch beobachtete. Ich trat auf sie zu und fragte sie in hartem Tonfall ob ihr klar wäre was sie gerade getan hatte. Und zu meiner Überraschung gestand sie ihr Verbrechen und machte keine Anzeichen sich zur Wehr zu setzen. In ihrem Gesicht zeichneten sich nun Erleichterung und Angst ab. Erleichterung darüber dass sie ihren Bruder retten konnte. Angst vor der Strafe die ihr unleugbar bevorstand. Ich versuchte mich darauf zu konzentrieren, dass ich nur meine Befehle ausführte. Wie gerne hätte ich sie laufen gelassen. Aber die Konsequenzen für mich wären verheerend gewesen und so ignorierte ich den Wunsch, dem ich so gefolgt wäre. Und jetzt ist sie dort drin und ich fühle mich genauso schuldig wie sie. Ich bin nicht dazu in der Lage mich über meine Freiheit zu freuen, denn ich weiß dass das was sie getan hat das einzig Richtige gewesen ist. Auch wenn ich Kreons Motive nicht vollkommen verstehe, so ist doch eines unleugbar: Jeder verdient es in den Hades gehen zu dürfen. Und dieses Mädchen ist die einzige, welche den Mut hatte die Gerechtigkeit durchzusetzen... und wird dafür bitter büßen müssen. 


End file.
